


There's An Interesting Story Behind That...

by The67ImpalaDragonChild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie, Big Brothers, Dean is a Little Shit, Prank War, There's an interesting story behind that, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The67ImpalaDragonChild/pseuds/The67ImpalaDragonChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds something unusual in the freezer. Dean put it there. Sam isn't amused... that is, until he is. He can't wait to see how this plays out. </p><p>Response to the week three prompt by One-Shots-Supernatural over on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's An Interesting Story Behind That...

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the week three prompt by One-Shots-Supernatural over on tumblr. (Yes, I came to the party late, so sue me.) The prompt? 
> 
> "There's an interesting story behind that..." 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

 

“Dean! Why the _hell_ are these in the freezer?!” 

The older Winchester jumped, startled. Large green eyes snapped up to his younger brother. Sam had the freezer door open wide. And he was staring into the frozen depths of the appliance with a look that was equal parts confusion, and annoyance. But above all else, his expression was that of extreme resignation. He had long ago accepted that, even if he gave up the hunting life, his life would _never_ be normal. And that would be for the pure and simple fact that his elder brother was Dean freaking Winchester. His big brother _ensured_ that his life would never be normal. 

Case in point: the freezer. 

Across the kitchen, Dean gave him his best ‘I am innocent’ look. 

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to staring into the icebox. There was not a scrap of food in there. But that wasn’t to say it was empty. No, in fact it was full to the brim with ice blocks of every shape and size. And each block had a toy embedded in it. It looked like a child’s toy chest. 

“Care to share with the class Dean?” Sam smirked and cut him off when he opened his mouth. “And no, I don’t by the ‘I’m innocent’ look. Save that for someone who believes the word gullible is written on the ceiling.”

The faux innocence finally fell away. “Heh. There’s ah, there’s an interesting story behind that…”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? Well I’d be interested in hearing that story.”

A shit eating grin curled Dean’s lips. “I um… I may have challenged Charlie…”

An image of the sassy redheaded hacker flashed through his mind, and Sam barked out a laugh. “You...you  _ challenged  _ Charlie? Dean! What does Charlie have to do with a bunch of toys frozen in the fridge?!”

Dean finally deigned to park himself beside Sam and pointed into the freezer. “She put that one in there first. I didn’t start it.”

Sam snorted.

A Han Solo figure was encased in a block of ice. Charlie had taken the time to try and arrange the limbs to mimic the classic frozen in carbonite pose. She'd even colored the ice she'd frozen him in so that it more closely resembled the carbonite from the movie.

Some of Sam's annoyance was starting to melt away. Shoulders shaking with half suppressed mirth, he pushed Dean for more details. “Ok, so Han Solo is ground zero. How did all the rest of these get in here?”

Dean pointed. “Well, she put him in there, so I threw that one in there to get her back” 

‘That one’, referred to an Alien Queen figure frozen in a block of ice, posed for all the world as if she were going to bite the head off the Predator action figure she'd been frozen with. The two gave the impression of having been in the middle of epic combat when they'd met their icy end.

Dean grimaced. “I thought she'd just let it die after that, you know? We'd both had our laugh and we'd get our figures back the next time we bothered to thaw them out.”

“Except she didn't let it go.” Sam finished, annoyance pretty much gone. “Oh man, how long has...how long has this been going on?”

Dean smirked as he admitted that the two had been waging the “Foray of the Freezer” as Charlie had dubbed it, for a little over a month. 

“A month?! How have you been doing this for a month without me noticing?” Given the mischievous look on Dean's face, Sam just  _ knew _ he was going to make a crack about Sam's observation skills, so he headed his brother off at the pass. “Not a word Dean... Ok, I  _ definitely  _ need the play by play now.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but good naturedly let the seeming contradiction slide. “Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a twist. So, like I said, I thought it was a one off. Well, apparently putting something else in the freezer might as well have been shots fired. The next time I got in here, these two were in there.”

This time he pointed to the ceiling of the appliance. Hanging upside down from ankles buried in a block of ice was a little Luke Skywalker in full ice planet gear. Charlie had even stationed a little plastic version of the ice monster from The Empire Strikes Back on top of the ice cube box.

Sam crane his neck to get a better look at Luke. “How'd she get it to stay there?”

Elbowing Sam to the side, Dean nonchalantly grabbed Luke and pulled him off the ceiling. He flipped him around and showed Sam the end. Four small black discs were embedded in the ice. “Magnets.” Dean proclaimed. “She froze magnets in there to make sure he’d stay.” 

He put Skywalker back in place and rubbed his hands, looking way more like an evil villain than someone trying to warm his hands. “Of course ya know this means war…” he chuckled and pointed. “So those were my next assault.”

‘Those’ turned out to be Batman and Robin figures frozen in ice, one icicle coming off the block and connecting to the tip of the freeze ray in the hands of a Mr. Freeze figure.

Charlie had retaliated with a Superman figure, the ice going from his lips to the block encasing Lex Luthor. 

So of course Dean had frozen the cast of the Ice Age movies. The  _ entire  _ cast. Manny, Diego, Sid, Scrat, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Buck, Peaches, Shira, and yes, even Granny Sloth. 

Dean shook his head, admiration in his tone. “I thought this would be it, you know? No  _ way _ could she top this! I won! And then she threw him in the freezer with a note that said she was saving  _ him _ for world war three.”

Sam gave up trying to stifle his laughter at the disgruntled look on Dean’s face. Charlie had frozen _Captain_ _America_ and placed him front and center. The good captain even had his shield! 

He shook his head. “Dean, you might want to just give it up. Charlie’s not going to let this go. And as much as it makes me laugh to say it, she definitely has more figurines than you do… though I’m still trying to figure out why on earth you would have all of those Ice Age toys.” 

Dean shook his head emphatically and shoved the freezer door closed, studiously ignoring the Ice Age question in favor of addressing the Charlie problem. “No way Sammy! I am going down swinging! And I know just how to avenge Captain freaking America too! He’s already icing up in the chest freezer in the pantry. He’s going to win me the ‘Foray of the Freezer’.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Fine. But this contest of yours better not migrate to the chest freezer. We need somewhere to put our frozen food you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean waved negligently over his shoulder, already walking away. “This is going to be awesome!” 

* * *

Sam didn’t hear anything more about it for a few days.

Charlie had been away for almost a week, and had only returned the previous night. It was only a matter of time until she opened the freezer and started planning out the next sally of the war she was waging with his older brother. Sam hadn't had a chance yet to see what Dean had frozen this time around, but he was sure that Charlie would rise to the challenge.

They had been in the library researching their latest case. Sam was hunched over his laptop. Across the table Dean had tilted his chair back to balance precariously, his crossed legs tossed up on the table keeping him steady, and his book propped up on his knees. Neither one was expecting the sudden explosion of fireworks.

“Dean Alexander Winchester!”

The older Winchester yelped, over balancing his chair and tipping backwards. Sam surged across the table and grabbed him by the ankle, keeping him from spilling backwards onto the floor. 

He wasn’t about to save him from Charlie though.

The red headed hacker looked _beyond_ upset. She shook an angry fist at Dean. “You mister, you have crossed a line that cannot be forgiven Dean! You should’ve quit while you were ahead! Attached to a body!” 

Dean held up his hands. “What? What did I do?”

“You  _ froze  _ him Dean! You  _ froze  _ him! How dare you! Are you  _ trying _ to emotionally scar me for life?!”

Dean spread his hands innocently. “Hey, if you can’t stand the heat, get out of my kitchen.”

Charlie narrowed her eyes. “I’m strong enough to carry your corpse to the woods Winchester. You better watch it.” She sighed and shoved her curls back out of her face. “That being said… well played.” 

The two brothers finally relaxed. 

Dean leaned his chair back, folding his arms smugly behind his head. “Yeah, I thought so. I just had to wait for the right timing is all.” 

“So you _are_  trying to emotionally scar me for _life_!”

He snorted. “If I really wanted to emotionally scar you, I wouldn’t need to wait for you to see a frozen toy in a freezer.” She arched an eyebrow in challenge, and he shrugged. “I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar.”

She froze. “...you did  _ not  _ just…!”

“Oh yes I did! And there’s plenty more where that came from!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh yeah? Care to push your luck?” 

“You…” 

“Rose Tyler.” 

“...DAMNIT Dean!” 

Sam sighed and closed his laptop. He wasn’t going to get any more work done in the near future. Deciding he needed a drink, he headed for the kitchen. He’d been intending to just get water, but the sound of his brother and their close friend going back and forth in an all out geek war in the library convinced him that something a little stronger might be warranted. He retrieved a beer from the fridge instead. His eye fell on the door to the freezer and he paused. 

What had Dean frozen to set Charlie off like that?

Shrugging, he pulled the freezer door open. Dean’s addition was front and center, having pushed the Captain America block to one side to make room. It was much larger than the rest, towering head and shoulders over the others. Sam frowned and leaned closer to get a better look. 

The figure was missing an arm. 

It looked as though Dean had covered the empty socket with a piece of black electrical tape. The face definitely looked familiar, but Sam was having trouble placing it. Then he saw the note card propped up against the base of the ice block. 

His jaw dropped open, and he couldn’t help it. Sam howled with laughter, almost dropping his beer as he tried to get a hold of himself. He was laughing so hard he was almost  _ crying _ . Dean had _definitely_ played his cards right!

He wiped his eyes and re-read the card, shaking with mirth. 

“ _Welcome_ _to_ _Wakanda_ _Sergeant_ _James_ _Buchanan_ _Barnes_ ….he waited until she went and saw the movie...Damn Dean. You are a freakin’ evil jerk!” 

“Guilty as charged bitch.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the emotionally scaring fandom references guys. It couldn't be helped. :/
> 
> Let me know what you think guys!


End file.
